inFAMOUS: Embers of Rebellion: Intro
by LucidWriter
Summary: A few weeks have passed now since Delsin Rowe has exposed the lies and deception of Brooke Augustine, but that doesn't mean life for Conduits has become any easier. Join a new young Conduit, Sid Taylor, as he learns to control his new powers in this introduction to the entire story, Embers of Rebellion. Beware profanity and violence. Check out both karma continuations of the story!


**Hello everyone! I'm baaaack!**

**I wanted to first apologize for my abscence, especially to my followers of Advent Dream! I intend to update again soon! Especially with my new smart phone and new word document app!**

**So, goodbye ipod and need of home internet! :D**

**Well, I was originally planning to continue Advent Dream first thing, but then... then I had a new idea.. **

**Has anyone reading this played "inFAMOUS"? If so, excellent, if not... GET A PS3 AND PS4 NOW OR WATCH YOUTUBE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE MISSING!**

***Ahem* Sorry. Could'nt resist a bit of fun there. Anywho... I wanted to create this story based of Sucker Punch's awesome series, especially after playing Second Son. It was sooo AWESOME!**

**This story though, rather than following Delsin (like one other working on. *Hint hint CHCynder. ;)* I'm creating this other one to vent out my new creative ideas. So this is NOT canon to the crossover, but I'm planning on maybe adding elements from this story to the other. So this takes place after the good ending in Second Son. In the mean-time, patience my friends.**

**Now, THIS "story" will be short. Only because this is the introductory story. It will lead up to the first karmic choice that I will allow YOU the readers to decide. Then I will create the said karmic choice's timeline first! The good choice, leading our protagonist to becoming a True Hero? Or the Evil choice, leading him to becoming Infamous? The choice, is yours!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inFAMOUS or any iconic inFAMOUS characters. I only own my OCs.**

**Warning!: There is some profanity used in this story!**

**Now, ladies and gentlemen, welcome, to inFAMOUS: Embers of Rebellion!**

Chapter 1: Striking the Match

My room was a mess. Shades closed as little sunlight slipped through. Paper scraps, clothes, and pencils were strewn across the floor, and on the unmade bed with a laptop in his lap and headphones on, was me. Listening to songs like Painkiller or Comatose had become habitual as I worked.

As I moved the mouse and clicked ever so carefully, my eyes bore into the screen, only flicking to the side every so often to examine the paper beside me. I sighed as I finished the last few clicks of the mouse. Then, I looked at the monitor. On it, was a design of two dragons, the left blue and the right red, clutching a white orb.

A grin flashed on my face as I clicked the save icon, satisfied with my work and unwilling to risk a power surge ruining the past several hours work. As soon as it saved, I removed the item from my lap and stood, stretching away the stiffness in my muscles. I picked up the paper, it bearing an image identical to what was on the monitor, if not a bit annoyingly flawed.

Oh well, how could anyone get it perfect with Crayola colored pencils and a pen?

I'm being rude aren't I? Name's Sid, Sid Taylor. And well** *Bang Bang!*** ... Oh boy...

"Sid? I need some help down here!" Was the elderly voice I heard from downstairs. I quickly jumped up and nearly killed myself going down the stairs. But after a couple second recovery, I half-ran into the kitchen. And saw an elderly, grey haired woman struggling to carry a heavy box while reaching for a few fallen boxes.

"Geez Mom! Why didn't you call me sooner?" I said as I picked up the smaller packages and placed them on top of the larger plastic tub and relieved her of the load. You see, I'm adopted. Lindsay Taylor, or to me mom, is a rather elderly woman, but after my parents passed when I was about four or five, she, being good friends to them, took me in. And she has ever since given me all the love a parent could give, if not more.

She adjusted her flower patterned apron as she replied, "Well, I figured you'd need all the rest you could get with school today. How long have you been up?"

Truthfully. I slept uhh... twenty... thirty minutes?

"Since thirty minutes ago." I half-lied. I hated lying to her, but hey, it kept her from worrying. "Fair enough. Mind helping me carry these to the truck? And after that I'll make you a quick breakfast." She said, either unaware of or hiding any knowledge of my white lie. "No problem. And don't worry about it mom. I can just grab an apple or pop-tart on my way out." I said, carrying the box to the door.

She opened it as she scoffed, "Now now. No son of mine is going anywhere without a proper home-cooked meal." I chuckled as I walked outside. That was mom for ya. Always giving. I'd swear, if needed, she'd give an organ transplant for someone she loved. Namely, me. I was her only family, she was mine. We had each other.

I walked to the driveway and she quickly opened the van door. "So Mom, what's the food and who's it for?" I asked. Honestly, I could care less, but mom seemed happy whenever I asked her about her catering business. She smiled as I unloaded the cargo into the truck and she started going on about some sort of celebration for the new library opening. I, as usual, zoned out and walked back in behind her.

After a delicious breakfast, as usual of coarse, I quickly went up stairs and went into the bathroom. In the mirror, I saw myself. I'm an average-sized guy. A bit tall for seventeen, but I'm not complaining. I quickly fixed my messy black hair and brushed my teeth. After that, I went to my room and grabbed a gray T-shirt and changed into that and some blue-jeans.

I yawned and slipped on a pale-grey jacket, and my satchel. And before you say anything, it's a SATCH-EL! Not a man-purse, or murse, or ANYTHING like that. Really, the day purse's have velcro straps and snap clips along with a totally bad-ass white fire pattern is the day I burn it... Ironic huh?

I grabbed my phone and walked down the stairs, not wanting a repeat of this morning's events. "Well mom! I'm off!" I said as I opened the door. "Okay Sid! Do well, and don't fall asleep! I'd hate to have another call from your teacher!" "Yeah, yeah. Love you!" I said and walked out, locking the door as I made my exit.

Well, had I known what else was gonna happen that day, I wouldn't have walked out of that door.

I walked to school. Good old Lowell High, San Francisco. Yep, I live in one of the most iconic states in the U.S. It's not too bad. Good weather. Gotta live with the neighbors' car exhaust. But hey, it's home.

Anyway, it's a pretty good walk from home to school, but I enjoy it. Despite Mom's protests because her fear I'll become a mugging victim, but it's not like the hellhole Empire City was said to be six years back right. Yeah, that whole bio-terrorist stuff was scary as hell for an eleven year old, but at least I live on the other side of the country.

Well, more locally, up north in Seattle, was that banner-man stuff. Delsin Rowe. A name all over the news, the guy exposed the head of the D.U.P Brooke Augustine to the world. Seriously, from what I heard about the bitch, she deserved it too. What kind of person tortures people by jamming concrete daggers into their bones? Seriously, how the government could ignore all the online blogs and shit is beyond me. But one way or another, she was taken care of. Now Seattle had Delsin watching over it. And from what many people say online, like one blogger uhhh, oh, HeWhoDwellsES says his next goal is to open the gates at Curdan Cay Station. Let them free.

Six years of complete isolation though... I'd hate to be one of them!

Oooo... how karma is a bitch huh?

That day, was normal. I went into the school only to have a certain someone follow me. A grade-A jerk named Joshua Adams. Oh, since freshman year I've wanted to punch his nose in... not like I could since I have zero upper-body strength, and he had any I lacked plus his own... lucky dog.

Anyway, I quickly sped up my pace and ducked into the commons, getting lost in the crowd was easy enough. I had to suppress a laugh as he walked right past me. "Works every time." I muttered under my breath. Now, right as the bell rang, I darted through the crowded halls and to my locker. I hastily opened it and grabbed my Bio. I book and closed my locker, only for the unpleasant surprise of Joshua right behind the door.

Oh crap...

"Hello Sid. How's your day?" He asked. Don't let the kind words confuse you... the dude's an asshole... just happens to like holding that hot air in until after school hours. But he sure as hell LOVES messing with me in school. "Doing just fine Joshua. Just like yesterday, and the day before." I replied. He chuckled. "Well, care loaning me few dollars? I wanna get a water before gym."

Bumming for money. Ass really means, "Give me your money now or I'll take it later." But for a guy who'd do well in the zoo, he's got enough wits to keep out of trouble out of school. Well, he pisses the teachers off, but not too badly.

"Sorry man, I never bring my wallet when I need it." I replied. I was being honest. I left it at home. NOT bringing money to school keeps bums away. Remember that students! That may come in handy in high schools. Maybe even middle schools.

He chuckled, "That's too bad. Maybe I can find a way to get one later." Crap... meaning as soon as school lets out, I was gonna have to do everything in my power to avoid him...

"Later Sid." He said and walked away. I sighed. Frustrated at the stupid school system. Why, of all students here was I his victim. Oh well, I can at least out run him and his jock buddies...

I closed my locker and started off for another day of boring old school...

* * *

As soon as the final bell rang, I ran straight out of school and far from it. Not looking back either. I'd rather not have a black eye ya know. But, like I said, I was fast.

As soon as I was a safe distance away from the school, I sighed and stopped to catch my breath. Pulling my headphones out of my satchel and placing them around the back of my neck, I plugged then into my phone and turned on the music. I kept the actual phones off of my ears, I'm no retard with a wish to walk into a bus. I simply turned the volume up to where I could barely hear the audio.

_"You know you need a fix when you fall down. You know you need to find a way, to getchya through another day."_

Ah. Three Days Grace. Ah, I loved songs like theirs. Skillet, Starset, I was a lover of rock and Christian rock. Anyway, I decided to just walk around. Maybe stop by the park or that library mom told me about. Not like I had friends to spend the day with.

I just walked around. Seeing the sights, enjoying the "atmosphere". But... really, I was bored as heck. So... I decided to try something new...

I climbed up the fire escape of a building sporting a Lifeline Activist group's billboard. You see, those guys were annoying. I can't tell you how many times.I was stopped by them to sign their petitions. I did't like drugs or anything, but who in their right mind likes having to be pulled over every time you try crossing the street!? Annoying jerks...

Anyway, as soon as I got to the top of the fire escape, I climbed up the building, using any ledge I could grab as a foothold or wedge to grab onto. Years of practice since my first time at summer camp has really helped me learn to climb. Almost like the famous Electric Man back six years ago or Delsin from all the Internet videos I've seen. YouTube might not be handy displaying this stuff, but there were always a few sites to visit.

Back on track though.

As soon as I climbed to the roof, I carefully made my way to the billboard and made quick work of climbing up it and stared at the torch symbol. I reached into my satchel and pulled out a can of spray paint.

Ever since what went down in Seattle a couple weeks ago, I decided to take up my own spray can and try it out. I was by no means a tagger or anything, but I love seeing a pissed off face. That AND it's a new style to try, although I don't do it often...

I shook the can, ready to have some fun.

* * *

I sighed and stood back from the finished product of my labor.

The torch had an X over it. And "Lifeline" had a red line over it, and right above it, it said "Leash". The actual bottom of the billboard was now covered in a black and white fire pattern.

"See if THIS sends a message." I muttered to myself before returning my spray can to its place in my satchel.

Only if I had paid more attention to my surroundings.

I heard sirens behind me and ducked down. "Dammit!" I cursed. If Mom heard I'd been arrested, she would have me under house arrest for the next decade! Not looking back. I quickly darted across the rooftop and jumped from it. Landing conveniently on the next roof.

Yep. Mad parkour skills man. Well... okay skills anyway...

I grimaced as I felt the strain on my ankle but, thankfully, I got lucky and kept going. I kept running as I heard the sirens growing louder, only... I then stopped...

The vehicle had passed right by me... a fire engine and several military vehicles... or jeeps? Whatever.

A fire was my first thought. But then, why the hell was the military here? Well... call me stupid, but I was curious.

I climbed down the building, slowly. Why was going with gravity so much harder than going against it? Well, I guess it's not gravity that kills, its the ground. After a few moments of descending, I finally got to ground level and followed the sounds of sirens.

After a few minutes of running, I saw my destination... a fire... at a library.

I know how it sounds, but honestly, what were the chances-... My mind stopped as I saw mom's catering truck.

No... no no no no no!

"Mom!" I shouted and ran towards the building. Only to be pulled back by a fireman. I didn't hear him, my mind was on overdrive trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

I knew if this fireman had his way, I'd never get in there, and there was no way I was gonna leave my mom to die!

I slipped from his grasp and ran straight into the burning building. Only to barely jump out of the way of rubble collapsing behind me.

I winced from the intense heat, and trudged forward blindly, trying to get away. I looked at the collapsed entrance.

"Well, there goes my exit..." I muttered. I looked around, trying to find some way through my trapped space... only I heard shouts.

"GET AWAY!" I heard a woman shriek as a more masculine voice replied, "Get down! Now!" I could hear panicking voices, but one stood out... mom's.

"Mom!" I screamed, and was rewarded with a lung-full of smoke. As I gagged, I hunched over and started my hunt through the burning building.

"MOM!" I screamed again. Coughing as the ash rushed into my lungs. "Sid!?" I heard a reply along with several other shouts. I quickly burst into the next room. It was bizarre to say the least, to see a crowd of people cowering behind a fallen table as a man held a woman hostage... his hands crackling with orange- tinted electricity... all in a children's section.

What. The. Heck?

"Get down! Now!" He shouted at me. Reaching a hand out towards me. I could see his black hair spiked up somewhat, and he was wearing a black leather jacket along with blue jeans. It took all my will-power not to crack off about him looking like he was from Grease. But, seeing his hands crackling with lightning was VERY convincing to shut my mouth.

Before I could even react though, he lunged his hand at me, releasing a blast if electrical energy at me.

This was gonna hurt.

I was thrown back and out the doorway, striking the wall. I felt some things pop and crack... but before I could cry out in agony, the roof above me gave way... and a bunch of burning rubble fell right toward me. In slow motion almost... I felt the intense heat crashing on me, burying me in it.

* * *

It seemed like the end... and I thought it was.

But I wouldn't be writing this if it was, would I?

I gasped as I regained consciousness, and felt the heat slowly... fade. I opened my eyes to feel... claustrophobic. I panicked and tried freeing myself, which, to my surprise, I threw off quite easily. I had obviously been out for a bit, so how the hell was I still alive?

The bio-terrorist and people were long gone, and I had no idea what had happened. So, disoriented, I stood and took a step.

That's when my world went so down hill...

Light flashed before my eyes as my vision went to oranges and whites, and I felt... light. Weightless even. And then... I was a few feet away from my previous spot.

I'd love to say I stood strong, took it like a man, and stayed calm. But, that would be bullshit.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I screamed, and I lifted my hands up... to see they were on fire...

I screamed so hard I nearly crapped on myself.

I flung them around, trying to get the flames off... only to discover... it didn't hurt. "Wha..." I was freaking out. Then... it hit me like a sack of bricks. "No. No no no. God no!" I shouted. I kept trying to put out my arms, only to somehow wind up dashing again. I kept on panicking like this for a couple minutes longer, but more rubble falling near where I stood snapped me out of my frenzy.

"Okay. Okay Sid. You're a Bio-Terrorist... you can sort this out when you're out of this burning building!" I said, only to realize I was talking to myself... "Great. So I'm a freak, and a crazy..." I thought to myself. I turned toward the only pathway available, and started dashing down it, unable to really stop it.

"Stop it!" I shouted as I reformed from the flames. I was panicking enough, and unable to stop it. But, after dashing across the room a couple more times, I came to a stop. I was unsure as I took a few steps, unable to tell if it worked... but I seemed in control now.

I ran through the burning room and into the hall, only to see it caved in mostly. "Great." I muttered and looked around. Seeing no other exits... except a vent... I remembered seeing a certain Banner Man doing a trick like this on the news...

"Okay, Sid, you can do this..." I muttered and braced myself. To my shock, I was able to dash into the vent. As soon as the world went from shades of orange to colored, I was stunned to see it actually worked! Only... I wasn't outside, I was still in the building just different room. On the upper floor.

Who was the genius who invented two-floored libraries? It's not like that many people come anyway.

Back on track.

I looked around, seeing this area was also ablaze, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. No, not when mom was in danger. I rushed through the area, the upper floor was massive, and unlike the lower floor which had a ring of separate rooms around an open area, this floor was completely open. Even with a center hole where it was possible to see downstairs from.

So, I pressed on through the aisles of bookshelves, the flames seeming to burst brighter with intensity as I ran towards the center of the room. I figured, if I could see the whole room from there, I had a better chance of figuring out where everyone was. That, and I could try to find a way out of this hellish environment.

As soon as I made it to the center, I could see the entire building was empty. "Mom!?" I screamed one last time... but no response. I gave a defeated grunt and fire dashed to down-stairs. Seeing the exit sign through the inferno, I ran through the fire and to it. I quickly kicked it open and was blinded by fresh sunlight.

I was at first relieved, then felt a full blow of grief hit my stomach. The Bio-Terrorist had his hand stretched behind him pointing at several people, all unaware of me behind them. And in front of the group was a large line of military... all guns pointed in the crowd's direction. And what really got me... was the fact Mom... was in the crowd.

"Release your hostages or we WILL open fire!" One man called out from the line. "Back. OFF!" was the freak's response...

I heard the guns click and time seemed to slow down. The whole line had prepared to open fire. I had to do something. Mom. They began to squeeze the trigger. Mom. I wouldn't let this happen. No. "NO!" I screamed before I even noticed and felt my body convert to streaks of flame again, I rushed right into the thug and fell on him as I reformed.

I yelled as he shocked me, but in my fury, I ignored it. I grabbed his face and let loose, hearing his cries of agony as the flames burned him.

He threw me off, and as I recovered, I saw a hand-shaped burn on his face as it slowly faded. He shouted and shot bolts of electricity at me.

And all hell broke loose.

The line of soldiers, having recovered from the shock if my appearance had started firing. Right at me, the electric guy and the crowd... Mom.

I moved faster than I thought, fire-dashing past bullets and bolts, I reformed right in front if the crowd and... took a few bullets from them, but, felt myself only sting. I the crowd had ducked down, but... I knew someone would get hurt, even die if I didn't do something... I could grab mom and get out of here, leave the rest to deal with this crap... but then they'd probably die. Or... I could take these guys down and try my luck with the Bio-Terrorist...

What do I do?

**Protect the People: Putting others before yourself at the risk of the lives of the ones you love is the first step to becoming a True Hero.**

**Escape the Military: Being selfish and watching your own back and those who actually care about you is the first step to becoming Infamous.**

**You decide.**

**A/N:**

**Hope you like the story so far! I hope it satisfies, and I'm sorry for all the profanity (cussing). I normally don't use it but I felt it would help set the mood. Besides, all the inFAMOUS games use it... so in the spirit of Sucker Punch. And what happens next? YOU decide! In a review or PM, (preferably review) tell me which choice to use! Unlike Second Son, I went with more ACTION filled choices, similarly to several in inFAMOUS 1. So respond as soon as possible folks, and Embers of Rebellion will be back soon too!**

**LucidWriter, OUT!**


End file.
